


Every Story has it's Ending

by innocenthoneybun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is in his mid 20's, Angst and Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Possible smut, as well as Ciel, fluff in some parts, i suck at tagging things, reader is a sassy lil shit, reader is either 22 or 23, sorry for my shitty writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocenthoneybun/pseuds/innocenthoneybun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois Trancy X reader;<br/>A girl named [Y/N] has been locked up in a cell in Alois Trancy's manor for months, Maybe even years. Well A girl and a maid show up / Girl; Melissa Jane Rose and the maid;  and take her to their manor. Finally she is free and gets to see the light. After leaving manor. A Boy and his butler show up. What will happen when she falls in love with the boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Story has it's Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Link to your dress; http://www.dressedupgirl.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Victorian-Style-Dress.jpg  
> link to Melissa's dress; http://data2.whicdn.com/images/89858677/large.jpg  
> [ I'm to lazy to describe how the dresses look right now, forgive me please uvu ] 
> 
> This isn't my first fanfic, It's probably my best tibia honest  
> oh yes i slipped a bone pun in there hah  
> anyway, I will write some Sans/Reader inserts sometime  
> If you could please leave me some ideas in the comments the would be amazing!!  
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the following story!!

 

 

  
  
_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._ I don't know how I'm not insane by now, By only hearing the sound the pitter patter of feet on the floor every time they past this cell and the sound over water hitting the concrete floor. I have been lock up in here for months, Maybe even years. I gave up crying a long time ago, As well as begging to be let go. I know by now I'm never going to be set free, The monster that lock me in here will _never_ set me free. That monster goes by the name Alois Trancy, Yes, The one and only Alois Trancy is the one who locked me in here. With my eyes closed, I let out a long sigh. I open my eyes and look around the room. Darkness is all I see now, Pure darkness. Sometimes I believe I'm _blind_. I miss the sun light, I miss _my family and friends_.

 

  
  
I couldn't help but let a few tears fall down my cheeks and onto the concrete floor, I start sniffling and my cries slowly turn into sobs. I stand up - Since I was sitting - and bang my arms on one of the walls. I had bruises all over my body, My arms hurt the most - Along with my legs and sides. He promised not to hurt me, But the son of a bitch lied and when't ahead and hurt me like I'm some kind of rag doll. I stop banging my arms against the wall and turn around, putting my back on the wall and sliding down it. I bet my eyes were puffy and red, and my cheeks had tear stains on them. I laugh softly, and then the cell door opened slowly and I see Hannah peek in, probably checking to see if I was in here, Like I could go anywhere. If I could I would leave this awful place.

 

  
  
"M - Miss [Y/N]?" She calls out to me, Stuttering. I smile softly, I sit up and walk over to her, limping slightly. "Hello, Hannah" I greet her, She smile at me and pulls my into a quick hug. I hiss in pain and she quickly puts away. She stutters out a apology, then she smiles brightly. I looked at her confused and asked as to why she was smiling. "Your being set free, Miss [Y/N]!" She says, My eyes widen and I gasp, not believing her for a moment, But Hanna isn't the type of person that would lie to anyone. "Are you serious?" I ask her, my smile widening. She nods quickly. "I - I brought you a corset and a fresh dress for you" She says turning back to get the clothes that were just out side of the cell. She picks up the clothes and shuts the door behind her.

 

  
Hannah walks back over to me and tells me to strip from you previous dress, which was tour in several places. Hannah gets the corset and helps me put it on. Then she grabs a beautiful while and light blue dress, Which she may have picked out instead of Alois and Claude. I carefully put the dress on and Hannah fixes the bottom of it, To make it look more puffy than it really was. Hannah keeps saying it looked too fancy and says she would get a different one if I'd like, but to be honest I like it, It's simple and my style. Hannah sighs and fixes my dress once more, After that she gently grabs my right hand and leads me to the exit.

 

  
  
Since we were in the basement, It was a little hard finding the way out. It took a few minutes but we finally found it. She leads me to the dining room, Which Alois and Claude were in. Then I realized that a girl and a maid we in the room as well. The girl that looked about my age had light brown hair that reached to the bottom of her shoulder blades and dark blue eyes, that were fulled with love and care. The maid had white hair the reached to her waist, and she had dark red eyes. I immediately guessed that the maid was a demon, very much like Claude, Hannah and the triplets. 

 

  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the girl that looked around thirteen or maybe even fourteen, She had short brown hair, and she wore a black head band that had a small fake red rose on the side. Her dress stopped right below her knees. "Hello, You must be Miss [Y/N], Am I correct?" She asks, She looks at me with caring eyes. I nod at her question. "I am, Miss. . . . ?" She gives me a closed eye smile before replying. "I am, Melissa Jane Rose. It's a pleasure to met you, Miss [Y/N]" She says to me. I smile back at her, and bow slightly. I stand straight up and I see Alois roll his eyes at me. Alois crosses his arms and looks back at Melissa than back at me. "[Y/N], Melissa is your new master. Treat her with respect or else..." He says glaring at me. I nod and bow to him. "Yes, Your highness." 

 

  
  
Melissa claps softly twice and smiles cheerfully. "Alright! Now lets get your stuff and we can get going!~" She says look at me, smiling. Her maid look at her than me, and a very small smile comes across her lips.

 

  
  
_'And just as I was about to give up hope, Someone comes to save me'_  
  
__  
  


 


End file.
